


I Love You (AshEiji)

by KurapikasScarletEyes



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash is gay as hell, Banana Fish Fluff, Banana Fish Happy Ending, Crushes, Eiji is pure and sweet, Fluff, Gay, Good for them, Japan, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nicknames, No Angst, No Spoilers, One Shot, Photography, i guess, i swear this is cute, just sweetness like i love them so much uggghh, like no angst i promise, like one comment that could be a trauma response but thats IT, like the best stan him, please trust me i swear, so is Eiji, the rating is only because Ash says the f word once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurapikasScarletEyes/pseuds/KurapikasScarletEyes
Summary: Ash had never felt love. Sure he had had crushes before, but what he felt for Eiji was different. Now in Japan, he has a chance to let those feelings out.One shot
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 38





	I Love You (AshEiji)

Eiji Okumura was a nineteen year old photographer from Japan, his smile was absolutely beautiful and his eyes reflected the sun perfectly. When he gave hugs, they were warm and comforting and the best thing ever. His kindness and innocence was truly amazing considering what he had been through. His smile was the light in the dark world he lived in.

And oh God damn I was in love with him.

Oh, ahem, I am Ash Lynx, an ex gang leader from New York City. I now live in Japan with Eiji, but surprisingly I was yet to tell him about my feelings. Eiji ran over to me, showing some pictures he caught. I pointed at some and he laughed as I mentioned that some clouds looked funny. Just before he walked off to take more pictures, I attempted to lace my fingers between his. Eiji looked back and gave me a soft smile, rubbing his thumb against the back of my hand. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and my face turned very red, I looked away quickly.

My eyes fell to the ground, kicking my feet back and forth. The sun beat down on me and for once I felt safe in a large city, not having to watch over my back for attackers or vengeful gang leaders. I tugged at my shirt, awkwardly, which was clean and soft for once and just let myself be free and happy, Japan brought such comfort I never had before, especially when Eiji was by my side. For once, joy was all I felt.

Ibe appeared beside me and sat down, waving his hand in front of his face, “Hot, isn’t it Ash?”

“Yeah,” I said, looking up, “But I kinda like it.”

“Wow, you’re different.” Ibe said.

I looked back at him, “The fuck does that mean old man.”

“Aaaaand he’s back. It was nice while it lasted.” Ibe said, laughing.

I shifted around and pulled my knees up and into a criss cross sitting position. Leaning back, I stared at the sky, letting my senses be taken over by nice smells and sounds. I sat like that for a while, listening to Eiji excitedly speak in his native language to someone and the wind blowing through my hair. Japan was truly a wonderful place.

Someone ran up beside me and grabbed my shoulder. I flinched a little, moving my hand automatically to my waist where I found no weapon. I looked up and calmed when I noticed it was Eiji, whose face changed from concerned to a soft smile. He gently took my hand and dropped something in it. When I opened, I saw it was a flower, beautiful emerald green petals that made me want to stare at it for days.

“Made me think of your eyes Ash.” Eiji said.

My face turned red, “U-uh, thanks. You could’ve just handed it to me normally.”

Eiji cocked his head, “You seemed stressed so I wanted to calm you down.”

“ _ Tch  _ the Japanese are too nice.” I said.

“You know Ash, I could just as easily throw you across this courtyard if I wanted to.”

“With those noodle arms? Nice try convincing me Eiji, try again later.”

Eiji huffed, stomping one of his feet. In his hands he held his camera to which Ibe slowly took out of his hands, for safety purposes, was what he said later. Finally, after sticking his tongue out at me and standing there defiantly for a few moments, he sighed and plopped beside me, defeated. Ash Lynx: 1 Eiji Okumura: 0.

“I didn’t mean it.” I said, ruffling Eiji’s hair.

Eiji raised an eyebrow, “Mhmmmm.”

“C’mon Ei, believe me.”

“What did you just call me?”

We sat in silence, staring at each other awkwardly.

“Ei.” I said, “Fits you and your lack of common sense.”

“Lynxy.” Eiji said.

I smacked at his arm, “Damn you Eiji!”

Eiji leaned in closer, “Lynxy.”

I leaned closer, “Ei.”

“Lynxy.”

“Ei.”

“Lynxy.”

“Ei.”

By now, our noses were touching and our foreheads were pressed together. I felt my cheeks and the tops of my ears growing hot and within moments Eiji’s lips pressed against mine. I fell into his kiss, feeling comfort and safety in his arms. It felt like no one else was around in this world and it was just me and Eiji.

When we separated, Eiji said, “I love you Ash.”

“I love you too, Eiji.” I said, smiling.

Eiji smirked, “Lynxy.”

“Ei.” I said and before Eiji could say anything else, I pulled him into my arms and kissed him again.

Ash and Eiji in the couples sense wasn’t too bad at all.


End file.
